


Nap Time

by silentwhisper002



Series: Carl and Stove (Fight me I love them) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Captains, Carl and Stove, Carol is a sleepy boi, Carol is actually nice to Steve, CoCaptains, Did I mention there’s fluff?, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff so tooth rotting it will give you cavities, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I should probably stop tagging now, Mentions of cats because it’s me, Nap Time, Natasha is a little shit, Now Steve has to find it for him, Now the tags have just become Angie rambling, Tony Lost his tech, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, otp, thanks internet, tiktok gave me the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwhisper002/pseuds/silentwhisper002
Summary: Steve gets tasked with a boring job and Carol needs sleep. Just your average fully functional adult Superheroes on an average Sunday night
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Steve Rogers
Series: Carl and Stove (Fight me I love them) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616989
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> F L U F F

When Tony said he needed a favor, Steve had expected something more along the lines of entertaining Peter for a few hours while he and Pepper went on a date, or coming up with some stupid cover story while Tony locked himself in the lab for another three days. 

What he didn’t expect was to be sitting in the dimly-lit surveillance room for the next five hours flipping through every camera in the building in an attempt to find Tony’s misplaced prototype. 

He should have known that Tony would pull something like this.  


Typical Stark. 

Steve spun in his chair a few times as he waited for the next bit to load, taking in the blinking technology around him. 

The whole room was lined with screens, some on, some off. On a good day, this place would be full of techies and interns, but it was a Sunday night, so he was on his own. 

He paused for a moment in the direction of the room’s own shiny black security camera that taunted him from the corner, and made an Un-Caply gesture with his hand. 

“This one’s for you Stark.”

Steve tried to sound as annoyed as possible, but he couldn’t help the bit of playful chuckle that seeped into his tone. 

It wasn’t like he was doing anything else tonight. 

And unfortunately Tony knew that. 

Turning back towards the screens, he once more took in the array of black and white recordings flickering in and out of focus every few seconds as someone walked by. 

He squinted, trying to see if he could spot Tony with a big metal case like the one he’d described, but still no luck. 

After about another ten minutes, his mind quickly grew bored and his eyes began to droop a little. 

That was, until Steve heard the door creak open, and he snapped back into reality. 

“Haven’t found it yet Tony. Give me another five hours why don’t you? I’ve—“ 

He stopped abruptly when he noticed it was  _Carol_ , not Tony, who had entered the room. 

He mentally braced himself for a lecture on something he must have done to piss her off—she had said nothing to him upon her approach. 

“What did I do this time?”

He expected a witty reply, but was greeted with more silence instead. 

As he was jogging through the list of things he could have possibly done to make his girlfriend this mad, Steve noticed that Carol looked like she was about to fall over. 

Her brown eyes were clouded with exhaustion and her feet dragged a little as she walked.

“Carol? What happened to yo—“

He was cut off once again—taken a bit by surprise—as she climbed onto his lap and draped her chin over his shoulder, throwing her arms carelessly around his neck. 

“What are you..?”

Steve was a bit confused at this. Normally at the end of a long day, Carol would just go find a cat to cuddle with until he came to bed. Something must have really gone wrong if she’d searched him out like this. 

“That bad huh?”

She nodded against his shoulder. “I’m tired.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper and he couldn’t help but smile at the slur in her words. “Can I just sit here with you?”

“Of course.” He said quietly, trying not to jostle her from her sleepy state. 

Now  _that_ was something he’d never hear the end of. 

Within two minutes of his reply, the blonde was out cold. 

He could feel her soft, even breaths against the side of his face, indicating that the other captain wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon. 

Peering over Carol’s shoulder, he tried to get a little more work done, but the gentle pull of sleep was starting to grab onto him as well. 

Steve attempted to fight it for a few more minutes, determined to find this thing, but ultimately the urge to curl up in a warm bed with Carol beside him was too great. 

Screw Stark. 

He had a tracking system, he could use it. 

Wrapping his arms around Carol’s unconscious form, Steve slowly stood and carried her out of the room. 

As he made his way to their own quarters, he passed Natasha who grinned and mouthed “ _ Whipped. _ ” in his direction. 

Steve rolled his eyes and pushed open the door to his room. 

Hopefully Tony was able to captain his own search party to find his tech, because  _these_ captains were going to bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t care that it’s short. This was fun. And I spell checked it this time too😅✌️


End file.
